


Nothing but a dream

by Sano



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: Flashbacks, Fushigi Yuugi - Freeform, M/M, Modern Setting, PWP, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sano/pseuds/Sano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuen's being plagued with dreams of a young emperor and it's messing with his work. Is he merely dreaming or does he need to look for this man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I don't know what came over me to write for this fandom again, but I started re-watching and got inspired. I don't think there's enough fan work for Nuriko and Hotohori. And while this starts with Nuriko and Tasuki, we'll get there eventually. I will also be switching from their real names to their seishi ones, so please just try to bear with it.

CHAPTER 1

He had undeniably one of the best rooms among the harem. Not only was he situated in front of one of the Imperial gardens, he also had a good view of the entrance to the throne room about 20 meters away. 

Which also meant he'd be able to see the Emperor when he goes in for court sessions in the morning, and when he steps out to go back to his rooms at night. 

Speaking of which, the Emperor was just walking in. Even 20 meters away, the Emperor Seishuku Saihitei's golden beauty was breathtaking. With a face that was born for royalty and flawless, supple skin with that glorious head of hair that was unfortunately stuffed into a crown at the moment, no other man (or woman) of his acquaintance ever radiated such beauty. 

Sighing wistfully, his eyes followed the Emperor until he disappeared inside the court's doors. 

"Ry! Hey, Ryuuen!"

He laid his head upon his folded arms as he rested next to the window. Maybe he'd nap for a bit before the Emperor came out again...

"Hello?! Earth to Ryuuen!" A voice rudely pulled him out of his dreams and if he were a more violent person, he would've beaten up the intruder. He was tempted to just let the intruder bang on his door until he got tired. 

But since said intruder was his landlord, he couldn't really complain. 

Padding over to the front door, he unbolted the lock and was suddenly face-to-face with his landlord (and sometimes friend), Genrou. Keeping the door open, he went back to his bed and plopped down on top of it. 

"What do you want, Genrou?"

"Nothing, really. Kouji and his buddies are boring as fuck and just wanted to check out what you've been keeping yourself busy with lately." Sauntering into the room, Genrou checked out some of the paintings that Ryuuen had been working on. Or at least trying to. 

For some strange reason, he'd been having weird dreams for the past few weeks. Sometimes he was riding a horse in the middle of some Godforsaken country, at other times he dreamt of his younger sister, Kourin, but she was always dressed weirdly in flowy dresses that were nothing like the short skirts or jumpsuits she usually wore. 

Most of all, he seemed to be dreaming of the same person. A man that was clearly beautiful, but whenever Ryuuen tried to remember what he looked like, the harder it was to make the face in his dream resurface. 

And so, he ended up losing inspiration for his other work. He was way too distracted. Sometimes he would start on a new painting, then the man from his dreams popped into his head then he'd just stare off into space. The cycle went on and on until two weeks had passed and still nothing. 

Flopping onto his back, he stared at the cracked ceiling above him.

"Still fuckin' stumped, huh?"

"Yup."

"Need some help?"

"... maybe."

Ryuuen didn't really know when he started sleeping with Genrou. Maybe he was bored, or drunk at the time, or both. It wasn't really anything permanent or binding, sometimes he'd come over, sometimes Genrou, and they'd just fuck each others' brains out.

Sleeping with Genrou didn't allow him any favors though. He still got hounded whenever he didn't give his rent on time. For someone who didn't possess a high level of intellect, Genrou knew how to make and get money. 

After commenting on his lack of shit work, Genrou had come over to his bed and climbed over his body. Ryuuen smirked when he felt the red-head's arousal already pressing against his thigh. 

"Bored, huh?"

"Bored as fuck." Genrou started kissing him on the side of his neck, his callused hands already making short work of the robe he wore. Since that was the only piece of clothing he wore when he worked, it was relatively easy to get him naked.

Ryuuen lifted his hips off the bed so they could get the robe out of the way and he pulled Genrou's face up so he could kiss him. He liked kissing Genrou. It was always sloppy and heated, plus, the fangs always excited him, especially when he started putting them to good use on his body. 

Tugging on his lower lip, he thrust his tongue into the other man's mouth, both of them battling for dominance. But Ryuuen knew how Genrou liked it, submissive at first, then later exerting his strength until the smaller man willingly surrendered. 

Rolling Genrou onto his back after divesting him of his clothing, Ryuuen perched atop his thighs, raking his nails over his chest lightly, catching one of his nipples and idly playing with it. 

"Stop being such a tease and just lick it." The man below him growled. Smirking, Ryuuen bent down to take one of the nipples in his mouth, nibbling it gently as his hand played with the other. Genrou growled again and dug one of his hands into his hair, tugging on the violet strands roughly. Just the way Ryuuen liked it. 

When he was done with both nubs, he started licking his way down Genrou's body, the groans of his lover spurring him on until he got to his cock. Just as he predicted, it was already leaking pre-come. Darting out a pink tongue, he played with the tip just to torture the other man even further while his hands grasped the balls underneath, massaging them. Sure enough, it worked. 

"What the fuck, Ry?! Just fucking get to it!" Teasing Genrou was always highly entertaining, and doing it in the middle of sex was ten times better. Giving his cock one more swipe with his tongue, from the base to the tip, he regarded his foul-mouthed friend with a cheeky grin. 

"Hold your balls, Gen. I'm an artist. I like drawing the moment out." He taunted as he pawed at Genrou's cock in circular motions.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Genrou sat up quickly and tackled Ryuuen on his back to the bed. Grabbing at the bedside table, he rummaged in one of the drawers until he found what he was looking for.

Lubing up his fingers until they were slick, he rubbed at Ryuuen's entrance. Gently circling the opening while he touched the other man's cock, drawing on it slightly while his other hand was busy stretching the smaller man. 

There was a slight burn as the first one went in, but since both of them were already old hands at this, it didn't take long for Ryuuen to start mewling on the three fingers that stretched him.

"Aaah! Genrou, come on! You're taking way too long!" Ryuuen whined, his cock starting to leak as Genrou continued stretching him. The calluses and the friction it provided felt good, but he wanted something bigger. 

The sound of foil being ripped was music to his ears and Ryuuen's breath caught in his throat as Genrou started entering him. Ryuuen panted as he was entered inch by inch, finally groaning the other man's name as Genrou became seated snugly against him. 

Genrou was practically purring as he rotated his hips, grinning as the gorgeous man below him threw his head back as he hit his prostate. He slapped Ryuuen's ass once, "Still can't get over how your ass is still this fuckin' tight, Ry." Genrou then caught one of his knees and lifted his leg over his shoulder to bury himself deeper as he started thrusting. Slowly at first, then started to get rougher as they got a rhythm going. Ryuuen wrapped his remaining leg around the other man's waist as he arched his back into the thrusts. 

"Aaah! Aaah, Genrou!" Ryuuen moaned as the thrusts continued, some of them hitting him just right in his prostate until his senses started spinning out of control. Genrou held onto his leg and hip as he thrusted, the bed creaking as the ancient springs protested the movement. 

For several moments the only sounds in the room were springs squeaking, their fitfull panting, and the slapping of skin against skin. It was such a familiar beat to Ryuuen's ears that he can practically hum it. 

Catching his cock in his hand, Ryuuen mimicked the rhythm of the other man's thrusts, his stroking becoming erratic as he neared his climax. The relentless hitting of his prostate and the strokes became too much. Groaning loudly, he came in spurts, his semen coating his stomach and spattering some onto Genrou's chest. 

"Almost... Fucking... There... " Genrou panted as he continud to thrust into the smaller body underneath him, Ryuuen's inner muscles squeezing his cock felt so damn good that he almost prayed for the moment to last longer. The feeling built fast in his groin until he saw stars. Growling the other man's name, he thrusted one last time and spilled into him. 

Genrou dropped onto Ryuuen as the numbing feeling of the afterglow crept onto both of them. 

It took several minutes for their breathing to die down until it was quiet in the apartment. Still joined together, Genrou grabbed the cigarettes from his pants next to the bed and lit one. After taking a hit, he placed it next to Ryuuen's lips and waited for him to inhale the smoke before bringing it back to his mouth again. 

"So, you didn't tell Kouji, did you?"

"Nah. He's better off not knowing."

"You're such a sucker for drama, you know? Aren't you curious if there's a slight chance that your best friend might actually have the same feelings for you?" Rolling the other man off him, he winced slightly as Genrou's cock slipped out of him. He stood up from the bed and was about to pad off to the bathroom when Genrou caught his wrist. 

"Hm?" He turned around, showing his semen-spattered middle. Genrou threw his cigarette out the window and pulled him closer. Darting out his tongue, he licked his stomach clean as Ryuuen ran his fingers through his hair.

Once he was clean to Genrou's satisfaction, he gave his bottom another pat then pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Not worth fucking up such a great friendship, ya know? Besides, I could just continue fucking your sorry ass!" Genrou continued as he lit a new cigarette. 

Thinking of the man from his dreams, Ryuuen silently agreed as he got the water started.

To be continued


End file.
